Danna's Tears
by Anzhelina
Summary: This is a songfic done to 30 minutes by t.A.T.u Sasori and Deidara find themselves left with 30 Minutes left to spend together. Modern Day Im sorry the summerys not great but the story is at least i think it is :


"We the jury find the defendant guilty of murder and therefore recommend the death penalty"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty of murder and therefore recommend the death penalty"

"NO!" cried out the blond boy sitting in the first row handcuffed to the bench in front of him. His blue eyes swam with tears as he watched his Danna being led out of the courtroom by four armed guards. He cried out again his voice full of anguish

'Sasori don't go don't leave me you promised un!"

The people in the courtroom looked at him then back at Sasori with a look of disgust. Sasori was 30 and Deidara was 15 and that without any other influence was unacceptable. Although it put more fuel on the social fire that had risen from the case of the infamous Akasuna no Sasori it was not even the biggest atrocity. Sasori had murdered countless amounts of people and so had Deidara though no one blamed him. They all thought that It was Sasorie's influence on the young impressionable boy with such great aspirations to be a talented artist and this was the even bigger crime. It had been stated countless times that if the blond were not underage then he too would be facing the death penalty but as it was that was an impossibility.

Deidara sat there his face stained with trails of tears what was he going to do? He wondered. As he watched the courtroom doors close upon Sasori, his love. Slowly Deidara stood up and looked at the few remaining people in the courtroom,some police and jury members and of course the judge. He looked at the jury with eyes full of malice; he didn't even have to say a word fore he was staring at them with such an extreme intensity that they could feel his glare on their backs.

"I hope your happy you bastards. You just tore out my heart and do you think a person can live without that? You call us murderers but what are you? You are no better then us DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL "

He yelled as he shook uncontrollably then he collapsed on the cold floor of the courtroom.

"Shit" thought Sasori as he heard the verdict and Deidaras chocked sob. The fact that he had just been told he was going to die was the least of his worries at the moment which he found rather strange. He had always argued with Dei that things should last forever because if they disappeared then what worth did they possess. Now though as he was ushered out of the room all he could think about was Dei. Dei had always maintained that true beauty could and would not last forever but if it went out with a "bang" as the bomber so put it then it had worth. Well he thought sadly they were about to go out with a huge "bang" and he was worried about the reprucutions. Just then he herd Deidara scream at him rather plead '_Sasori don't go don't leave me you promised un!"_ Sasori realized that he had promised the Brat that but now there was no way out and all he could say was "sorry" he whispered beneath his breath. "Did you say something one of the guards asked gruffly as he was pulled through the ominous wooden doors. "Not something meant for your ears." He responded without courtesy and they continued in silence.

News Flash

In the trial of the famous serial killer Akasuna no Sasori the jury ruled unanimously that Sasori was guilty and should receive the death penalty. The date had been set for the1st of July at 3.30 in the afternoon. The young boy that Sasori had relations with will be present at his request.

Dei pressed his hand against the plexi glass window separating him from Sasori. He tried to smile for his Danna but the smile escaped his lips as a trembling gasp. Dei looked at Sasori then spoke softly so no one but Sasori could hear him. "You were right Danna un, true art should last forever. If it leaves it's gone forever and just leaves an unfillable hole." He spoke in short gasps fighting back tears as his body silently shook. Sasori looked at him Dei lets not argue about that now lets just remember, Do you remember when you left home to come with me Dei do you remember those words you spoke.

_Mama, Papa forgive me_

Deidara looked into those warm chocolate eyes and saw into his past. HE saw a life full of sorrow that he had willingly abandoned for the red head sitting next to him separated by a pane of glass. "Danna," Deidara asked quietly "Do you remember when we made that choice?" "Of course I remember why I would forget something that important. "Sasori stated looking into the ocean of blue that was Deidaras eyes.

_Out of sight, Out of mind_

_Out of time, To decide_

_Do we run?, Should I hide?_

_For the rest, Of My life_

_Can we fly?, Do I stay?_

_We could lose, We could fail_

_In the moment, It takes_

_To make plans, Or Mistakes_

They sat there lost in each others eyes remembering the night as if it had been yesterday. They remembered the gentle kisses so soft and innocent at first. The silk sheets twining between warm bodies as hands were laced into hair. They remembered the feeling of weightlessness as hands traveled tantalizingly over perfect musculature. The feeling of the blonds warm lips grazing Sasories skin traveling ever lower. Deidara remembered Sasoris hesitation and asking him " Dei are you sure this is what you want that its not a mistake. Sasori remembered the blonds husky reply " This is not a mistake un" as his lips traveled even lower serching for their prize. "

YOU HAVE 30 MINUETES" yelled a guard into the cell.

_Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye_

_Thirty minutes, to alter our lives_

_Thirty minutes, to make up my mind_

_Thirty minutes, to finally decide_

Sasori looked at his blond partners shaking form and tried to dispel the tears from his eyes. He had not cried in years and he would definitely not cry now not in front of Dei. He blinked back the tears and choked back a sob once again composed he made a decision and called out to a guard. " I have not asked for anything please just let me spend my last 30 minuets with Deidara………… please." Dei looked up into his Dannas eyes never in his life had he heard Sasori say please but it didn't matter fore the guard seeing the young teens state decided that he could not deny them 30 Minuets and unlocked the door.

Sasori pulled Deidara into his lap cupping his face in his callused hands.

"Deidara he whispered softly into the blond's ear. They sat together wrapped in each others arms sharing soft kisses as moments ticked by. Deidara's tears stained Sasoris shirt as he clung to the thin material. "I'm so sorry Danna un" he muttered between strangled sobs. "For what Dei for making me love again for making me feel? You mean everything to me and I will always want you to be happy. Do you realize you even made me change my opinion on art? That should have been an utter impossibility but you… you have changed me. So it is me who is sorry Deidara. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner, and I'm so sorry I have to leave you.

_Thirty minutes, to whisper your name_

_Thirty minutes, to shoulder the blame_

_Thirty minutes, of bliss, thirty lies_

_Thirty minutes, to finally decide_

The guards came in and told Deidara to leave. How could it be that those 30 minutes had passed so quickly. Dei was taken to the viewing area to wait. He walked there in a daze. His mind traveled to another time he was on the beach walking hand in hand with Sasori under a bright summer sun. The clouds looked as if they would taste like cotton candy and when Dei voiced that opinion Sasori just chuckled and asked him if he would like to find out. He then grabbed Deidara while his eyes were still focused on the sky and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So what do they taste like Brat" Sasori asked teasingly. Dei replied "…Better then cotton candy un" "Hey kid did you say something?" asked one of the witnesses in the room. "Yeah un, just thinking about clouds." Dei said softly as Sasori was led into the room and they were yet again separated by glass.

_Carousels, in the sky_

_That we shape, with our eyes_

_Under shade, silhouettes_

_Casting shade, Crying rain..._

Sasori let his gaze travel across the room looking at the chair he was about to die in. He saw the tools used to sterilize the needle that was about to take away his life. He briefly wondered why they sterilized the needle anyways but then he saw a familiar face pressed against the viewing window. "Dei" he murmured as he took in the boys face one last time. His perfect features now marred by red rimmed eyes and traces of tears that had recently treacked across his face yet again. He sat down in the chair and was barely conscious of the straps being tightened around his wrists.

_Can we fly? Do I stay?_

_We could lose, we could fail..._

_Either way_

_Options change, Chances fail_

_Trains derail_

This was it the needle was being filled slowly. Dei saw the syringe plunge into the soft skin on Sasoris arm and he chocked. "Danna!" he screamed pressing his whole body against the glass barrier "Danna I Love you!" He cried out.

Sasori felt the cold cocktail of drugs enter his veins and gasped. He willed his heart to pump slowly to give him at least a few moments more to take in Deidra's face. Then he heard a sound that absolutely broke his heart._ "Danna!"_

"_Danna I Love you!" _In that moment everything seemed to stop. Sasori rasped out in a voice barely audible "I love you to" as a tear finally escaped his eye. Then he felt a cold take over his body. It was calm and final. It proclaimed an ending to everything that could have been and Sasori closed his eyes forever.

Deidara could not even speak as he watched the heart monitor flat line. The sadness and emptiness overwhelmed him. He watched as the doctors pronounced the time of death through a veil of tears. He turned to the guards and asked quietly if he could please see Sasori one last time and looking into the boys injured eyes he obliged.

_Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye_

_Thirty minutes, to alter our lives_

_Thirty minutes, to make up my mind_

_Thirty minutes, to finally decide_

Deidara held the limp body in his arms and looked into the face he loved. He gasped as he saw the tears that had ran down his face. In the years that they had known each other Deidara had never seen Sasori shed a single tear. Not in pain joy or sadness had he seen Sasori have this much emotion and now he could not help feel a deep pain. He had caused Sasori to shed a tear and he didn't know if he could forgive himself for that. He was then pulled away and led out of the room and for the first time he was completely alone.

_Thirty minutes, to whisper your name_

_Thirty minutes, to shoulder the blame_

_Thirty minutes, of bliss, thirty lies_

_Thirty minutes, to finally decide_

Dei sat in his cell looking at the ceiling. He was trying to find the answer in that stained ceiling. An answer that could help him escape the pain inside him. He slowly got up from the bed and twisted his sheets into a makeshift noose and hung it from the ceiling because he had finally found his answer. It was his choice and he had finally made his decision to be with his Danna forever.

_To decide, to decide, to decide, to decide_

_to decide, to decide, to decide, to decide_


End file.
